An Arranged Aussie
by futureMrs.Mariano
Summary: Finn and Rory are forced to recognize their feelings by Hitler...aka Emily
1. There's a Hitch

An Arranged Aussie

AN: no,… I know what you're thinking, this girl _must _own Gilmore Girls. In reality I don't

Summary: Rory and Finn are forced together by none other than Hitler…aka Emily

Chapter 1: There's a Hitch

Rory had known for a year, since she was eighteen, that Emily Gilmore had the right to choose her husband. Rory herself had signed the paper work, so Emily would pay for Yale, but she never thought she would actually do it. Not until she received the phone call from her grandmother the night before,

_"Rory dear, I have great news! We finally found your groom. He's coming for dinner on Friday, then he'll go home with you for the weekend, so you two can get to know each other. I think you'll really like him. See you tomarrow._

Now, Rory sat numbly, driving to her grandmother's house.

Pulling into the driveway, Rory saw her mother leaning against the Jeep, cradling a coffee cup. Lorelai walked over to her daughter and hugged her tight, warming her in the January cold.

"I'm so sorry hun" she murmured.

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"Rory, splendid!" Emily exclaimed,"come come, we mustn't keep him waiting!"

Walking into the room, Rory's eyes widened in shock as she recognized the dark haired boy, staring into his scotch.

"Finn?" she whispered as he looked up

AN: good? Bad? Ugly? Review, and all the other chapters will be much longer.


	2. This Should Be Longer

AN: No unfortunately, I do not own Gilmore Girls, thus this will never happen.

Chapter two: I promise it's a longer chapter.

"Finn," Rory whispered.

"Rory?" was his shocked reply.

"You know each other?" Emily asked.

"Yes, Finn is ..um.. a good friend of mine" Rory replied distractedly.

"Excuse me Mom, I'm going to barrow Rory for a minute," dragging Rory to the porch, she looked at her daughter and sighed, "Rory I'm disappointed in you, you know that extremely sexy Australian, and you never brought him home for Mommy?"

"He's one of Logan's best friends," Rory explained looking at her feet.

"Oh, honey, I forgot about Logan, did you tell him?"

"Yeah, we both agree things weren't working out anyway, and think we should stay good friends"

"What are the chances" Lorelai continued, "that out of all the trust fund baby's in the world, she picked someone that sexy?"

"I do have to look at him for the rest of my life."

"True True"

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"Rory baby," Lorelai said, "Do you want to ride home with Finn, so you guys can talk?" Rory nodded and Finn led her to his Porsche. He really didn't blame her for being numb, the contract was not very harsh, but it left no way out what so ever, it even ruled out divorced until they'd been married for twenty five years.

"Finn?" Rory whispered after they got in the car.

"Yes love?" he asked looking at her briefly.

"I'm scared," he smiled at her putting one of his arms around her.

"You want to hear a secret kitten, so am I."

"You are?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"yeah," he insisted, "Believe it or not, I've never had a steady girlfriend before. Now do I not only have a girlfriend I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you and it scares the shit out of me"

"Don't worry, I'm not demanding. Would you like me to dye my hair red?" He laughed.

"No I'm not that set on a red head, at least your not a blond bimbo who I can't talk to."

"Yeah" and with that the young couple set into a happy silence.

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"Okay Finn, in order to break you into the Gilmore tradition, we have to have the longest movie night ever, so the theme is…Heath Ledger! Every movie he's ever made except Broke Back Mountain" Lorelai announced once everyone had entered the house.

"So that's Four Feathers, 10 Things I Hate About You, The Patriot, and Brothers Grimm?" Finn asked trying to show of his movie knowledge in vain.

"Mom! He forgot…" Rory broke off in awe.

"I know, A Knights Tale!"

" A what?" he asked trying to remember if he'd seen it.

"we're starting with that one."

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"Finn do you think you could reenact that last scene instead of The Passions of the Christ?" Rory asked after A Knights Tale.

"How would I get the horses love?" he replied curios.

"Gives you something to work for" she replied popping in 10 Things I Hate About You.

Gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Good? Bad? Ugly? review


	3. What do you mean she doesn't have a ring

AN I do apologize for not naming all Heath Ledger movies. I am only thirteen years old and do this for fun. Thank you for pointing out my errors.

Disclaimer- No I do not own Finn. That whole wish on a star thing really doesn't work.

Ch.3 Telling the Boys

"Rory, Kitten, Love, mirage of whom I spend my life with… WAKE UP!"

Groggily Rory came out of her fog to see a wide eyed Finn staring two inches from her face.

"Kitten you have no Fosters…I need a Foster's" Finn said pleading, almost pathetically.

"Oh. My. God." Rory said venomously, "Finn it's" looking around the boy she lost it, "Six o' clock! It's six o' clock on a Saturday! Finn not only that _you're_ not usually up. You know the big shinny thing called the sun is actually up!"

"Love, I didn't have anything to drink last night, and I think I'm going to explode!" Fully awake Rory thought back to the night before and started laughing.

"Finn," she giggled, "you have a _hangover_"

"Kitten, I didn't have anything to drink last night."

"You have a sugar hangover." Laughing Rory walked into her room, "After I get dressed we'll go get coffee from Luke's. If you want to live to see Yale again, you won't drink until at least three."

"Alcohol hasn't killed me yet," scoffed Finn.

"Not alcohol," Rory informed him, "Taylor."

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"So, what do we do about the boys?" Finn said sipping his coffee.

"The boys?" asked Rory smirking.

"Oh shut up. Logan and Colin." Finn looked down at his shoes blushing.

"Well," Rory started, "I think you should call them, have them meet us at the Crap Shack, have them stay the weekend, and I'll get Lane and we'll work out a game plan."

"Lane?" Finn asked

"She's my best friend." Rory explained

"Ah, so I'll see you at the house?"

"Yeah, defiantly."

On the way to Lane's house, Rory couldn't control her thoughts, for a few weeks now Rory couldn't wait to see Finn. She loved to watch him laugh; she even sort of enjoyed him hitting on her. Sometimes Rory thought she was starting to love Finn as more than her brother. Right before she knocked on the door she vowed to talk to him when they got back to Yale. Thanks to her grandmother she was going to sharing a dorm suite with the boys, and sharing a dorm room with Finn.

"Hello?" Lane said, then as she recognized Rory she hugged her. When she pulled away she saw a tear flow down Rory's face, "What's wrong"

"I'm getting married," Rory sobbed, "and I'm confused."

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"So that's it." Rory finished.

"Wow," said Lane in awe, "it's all so Fiddler on the Roof."

"Yeah, but my grandmothers no Yenta." Rory argued

"Plus you don't want Patty finding you a man."

"True, true."

(AN- in Yiddish Yenta means 'town gossip' and in FOTR Yenta is the matchmaker)

"Does your dad know?" Lane wondered out loud.

"I'm assuming so," Rory replied, "I mean the Hayden's had a hand in this."

"Maybe you should call him anyway. It is possible he doesn't know," Lane protested.

"Yeah, I'll call him when we get back to Yale. I'm just frustrated."

"I know. Let's go meet your exotic fiancée."

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Walking in the front door, Rory and Lane saw Finn drinking a Carona and watching a Mexican soap opera.

"Where'd you get that?" Rory asked remembering the fiasco from earlier in the morning.

"Your mom hid some in the freezer. So um I called Logan" Finn informed the girls.

"What was his reaction?" asked Rory flinching.

"Shocked. Then he laughed his arse off. Logan, Colin, and Logan's cousin will be hear any second."

"Cool" Rory said, "Finn this is Lane, my best friend."

"Pleasure Love," Finn told Lane, "Pity you're not a redhead."

"um…I'm Korean," Lane remarked dryly, "How many redheaded Korean girls do you know?"

"You don't want to know" Rory said going to answer the knock on the door.

"Hey guys come on in," Rory told the boys, "Lane this is Logan, Colin, and Tristan…wait _Tristan?_"

"Hey Mary," the blond boy said smirking; "when my cousin, Logan, told me you had an arranged marriage to our Australian friend I decided to come help. Are you all right you look pale?"

In reality Rory was not all right, all of a sudden, her vision had a purple film over them, then it went black all together.

"Fuck" Finn murmured as she hit the floor. Putting his beer on the floor, he ran over to her and gently picked her up, honeymoon style. Carefully he rested her limp body on the couch, putting her head in his lap. Calmly he took in a deep breath let it out and started issuing commands.

"Tristan, go get me a damp, cool, cloth. Logan, go get start brewing a pot of coffee. Lane, run, and I mean run, to Doose's and get some kind of fruit, apples, peaches, something. Colin, go get a glass of cool water and two aspirin if you can find it." Carefully Finn took off Rory's sweater, afraid she'd over heated herself, leaving her in a black tank top and jeans. Surprisingly gently he brushed the hair off her forehead and placed the cloth Tristan brought him on her head. Holding his hand out for Colin's glass of water he carefully pored some into her slightly agape mouth. Spluttering Rory woke up dazed and confused. Almost immediately Lane walked in the door with a bag and three apples.

"Here," Tristan held out his hand for an apple pulling out a shiny pocket knife.

"What happened?" Rory asked looking at the concerned faces above her.

"You gave us quite a scare, Kitten." Finn remarked with an odd look in his eyes, looking at Tristan she decided to think about it later.

"You swooned at the sight of me," Tristan observed smirking.

"Oh shod of," Finn told the other boy, "You haven't eaten anything today so you feinted."

"My head's killing me." Rory said rubbing the tender spot. Colin handed Rory the aspirin and she quickly popped it, sighing tiredly.

"Here," Tristan said giving Finn a plate of apple slices, then lifted Rory's feet, sat underneath them, took off her shoes, and began rubbing them gently. Rory took a slice off the plate and quickly devoured it.

"Tristan?" Rory finally asked, "How are you? I haven't seen you in forever. I do believe the last words you said to me were 'I'd kiss you but your boyfriend's watching'"

Tristan laughed a sad laugh and sighed, "I always regretted not kissing you."

"Me too," Rory said, "after you left Dean got even more protective of me. He um… started abusing me." Rory could see anger clouding over all of the boys faces, she knew, even when Tristan thought he loved her romantically, he never loved her as more than a little sister. She knew from now on he would always be there to protect her.

"That little asswipe!" Tristan said.

"I dumped him almost a year later, and one of my best friends and I pretended to start dating. Dean moved back to Chicago, and Jess, my best friend, went to California to live with his dad."

"I knew I should have killed the little shithead." Tristan murmured relaxing again.

"Wait," Finn said, "How do you two know each other?"

"We went to high school together," Rory explained, "that is until Tristan decided to break into Bowman's Dad's safe."

"I remember that," Logan said laughing, "your mom went crazy."

"Back to the problem at hand," Colin proclaimed, "what do we need to do first?"

"Rory needs a ring," Lane chirped from the floor.

"Your kidding, right?" Logan asked in disbelief. When no one answered he groaned, "Please tell me she's kidding. Finn how could you have not gotten her an engagement ring?"

"Sorry mate," Finn defended himself, "I only found out I was getting _married _yesterday."

"How did you get yourself into this mess anyway?" Rory asked genuinely curious.

"I'd tell you, but first I need some alcohol in me, let's go clubbing." Finn said squirming like a three year old.

"You know Finn," Tristan remarked, "you can't sleep with a redhead, when you're engaged to a brunette."

"Yeah," Finn sighed, "but I wanna dance. You know what? I take that back. I wanna dance with my fiancée."

"Oh no," Rory protested, "I don't really have anything to wear clubbing."

"Come on Mary," Tristan sighed, "you're coming, let's find something for you to wear."

Good? Bad? Ugly? It is a PDLD but I couldn't leave Tristan out…he's so damn cute.


	4. Chapter 4

AN Thank you all so so much for the great reviews!

No, sigh, I don't own Finn. Or James Blunt, whom I would REALLY like to own.

Ch.4 learning to dance.

"All right Ror," Tristan sighed, looking through Rory's closet, "Do you still have your Chilton cloths?"

"Um, yeah. Why?" Rory asked pulling the uniform out of her bottom drawer.

"Put on the skirt, don't worry, I won't look." Quickly Rory put on the skirt and then the white tank top Tristan threw at her, along with the black stilettos, all while staying true to his word and not watching her dress.

"You're missing something," Tristan muttered to himself. While he was thinking, Rory took in his appearance. He was wearing black slacks, a button up black shirt, and a black tie with, tick, diagonal, blue stripes. His hair looked like he had put in no effort, but Rory was willing to bet he spent the better half of an hour working on it. After a minute of silence Rory had inspiration. Walking up to Tristan she reached up and slowly began undoing his tie. Flustered the mortified boy backed up.

"R-r-ory," he stuttered, "You're engaged to one of my best friends! We can't do this."

"You idiot!" Rory exclaimed removing his tie and placing around her neck, "It's what I'm missing."

"Oh," Tristan sighed, the terror leaving his eyes.

"God Tristan," Rory muttered, then speaking up said, "There's a reason you call me Mary. Do you think I would really do that?"

"I don't know," said Tristan defensively, "It's been, God, a year and a half since I've seen you."

"Two years," the small girl corrected him, looking up at him mischievously, "you left halfway threw junior year."


	5. Chapter 5

An- sorry guys buy I've been cramming for my black belt test recently so I've been mentally and physically exhausted.

Disclaimer- no I don't own Gilmore girls or James Blunt.

**Continuation of Chapter 4**

"Let's go knock Finn's eyes out," Tristan said walking towards the door.

"Is it that revealing?" asked Rory looking at the skirt beginning below her belly button and ending scandalously high.

"Well…" Tristan started, "let's just say you've gotten some leg since high school.

Walking into the living room, Finn stood up, and shamelessly took in Rory's appearance from her feet slowly to her head. Then he seemed to regain the ability to speak.

"Wow," he sighed, "where did you get that skirt? And it that a belly button ring?" Rory looked down trying to hide her blush and slowly answered playing with the peace of jewelry in question.

"This was part of my Chilton uniform," Rory explained tugging on her skirt, "and my mom made me get my belly button pierced when I was eight to make up for the cops shutting down my party."

Suddenly they heard a flush and Colin walked into the room.

"Wow," he stated making no attempt to hide the fact that he was checking her out. His stare made Rory feel dirty, where Finn's just made her pulse quicken. She knew she had to talk to him…soon.

"Hey Mate," Finn said looking at Colin, "Mind not ogling my fiancée?"

"Since when did you get so protective?" the other boy shot back.

"When I signed the bloody paper saying 'you're going to spend the rest of your life with this person."

"Speaking of your love life," Rory added, "Where's Steph?"

"I knew I was marrying you for a reason," Finn said putting an arm around the small girl's waist.

"She's not my girlfriend," Colin said steaming, but then added, "she's in the Alp's with her parents. Oh and you and Finn have to take your own car, we don't have enough room."

"That's fine, do we have to leave a note for your mother doll?"

"No," Rory's blush returned, "She's spending the night at my dad's house and she told me to go out." Silently Rory decided to tell him in the car.

PDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLD

"Whatever you want to tell me, go ahead and say it." Finn told Rory while they stopped at a red light.

"Alright," she started, "here it goes. For a few weeks, when a make you laugh, or you single me out, I've gotten this tingly feeling in my stomach, and I though I should tell you, you know, since we're getting married, that I think I love you."

Finn was silent for a minute before he put his arm around her and spoke.

"Kitten you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that, none."

"So you feel the same way?" she asked.

"I feel the same way."

PDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLD

The second the couple arrived at the club, Finn practically flew out of the car and kissed Rory full on the mouth, after a few seconds, Rory pulled away.

"The other boys are staring," she whispered in his ear.

"Fuck 'em" he answered taking her hand and pulled her to the other car.

"Thank you," Tristan said, tears of laughter dripping down his face, "I've never seen Logan more shocked."

"How'd he take it." Asked Rory wincing.

"He said he's always suspected it."

Walking into the club, Rory's ears were instantly welcomed with her favorite song, the beginning chords too.

"Finn you can do anything you want for the rest of your life, if you dance with me for this one song."

"That's a fair deal." He replied leading her to the floor.

Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,

Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

So I took what's mine by eternal right.

Took your soul out into the night.

It may be over but it won't stop there,

I am here for you if you'd only care.

You touched my heart you touched my soul.

You changed my life and all my goals.

And love is blind and that I knew when,

My heart was blinded by you.

I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.

I know you well, I know your smell.

I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,

You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.

And as you move on, remember me,

Remember us and all we used to be

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.

I've watched you sleeping for a while.

I'd be the father of your child.

I'd spend a lifetime with you.

I know your fears and you know mine.

We've had our doubts but now we're fine,

And I love you, I swear that's true.

I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.

In mine when I'm asleep.

And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

"What is this song?" Finn asked as it ended, "I like it."

"Of course you like it," Rory told him, "It's Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt."

"Who?" he asked her.

"I'll give you the CD, Back to Bedlam," she sighed leading him back to their table.

"Do you guys know who James Blunt is?" Finn asked the guys.

"Yeah," Colin said as Logan nodded, "He's the guy who wrote 'You're Beautiful"

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

An: Yeah that was for the sole purpose that Goodbye My Lover will be played on the Radio. Request it! James Blunt is playing at Merriweatherpost pavilion, MD on October 13th. Honk if you love James blunt. Or you can just review.


	6. Never have I ever

AN- Okay I'm very disappointed in you guys. Only one person actually honked for me. wiped tear away from check. On the other hand I'm very proud because I heard "Goodbye.." on the radio yesterday.

Never Have I Ever

After sitting down Rory noticed that there was a bottle of Jose Cuervo (AN- I know that's probably spelt wrong.) and five shot glasses spread around the table.

"You two love birds up for a game of 'never have I ever?'" Logan asked smirking up at Finn, "Do you realize you just slow danced? I have never seen you slow dance."

"I'm reaching new boundaries mate, and tomorrow I plan to watch 'Bend it like Beckham." Finn said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Oh My God!" Rory said looking at him, "You've never seen 'Bend it Like Beckham? Jonathan Rhys Meyers is so hot!"

"Thanks Love," Finn whispered in Rory's ear, "you just killed my ego."

"Good," she stage whispered back, "now let's get started…Go Tristan!"

"So pushy mare'" he said, "Never have I ever…um…seen Bend it Like Beckham." Rory, Colin, and Logan all pushed their glasses forward blushing furiously.

"It's a good movie…" Logan muttered.

PDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLD

Rory woke up the next morning to the agonizing sound of some one coming into her room.

"Die," she said not opening her eyes."

"Good morning star shine the Earth says 'hello'"

"Thank God Johnny Depp isn't Australian, you better have coffee." Rory told her less hung over fiancée sitting up.

"Have you ever had a hangover?" Finn asked looking at the nineteen year old girl. When she shook her head no he handed a glass of water and two aspirin, "drink this and go get some of the tacos Logan bought.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Logan said handing Rory a gigantic taco.

"Bite me," she replied taking a huge bite of the still warm taco and quickly draining a cup of coffee, "aahh," she sighed, "good morning all, let's watch a Johnny Depp movie."

"No can do love, we're going shopping." Finn told Rory, putting his arms around her waist, "Wedding tuxes and stuff."

"Maybe I should come, I don't want you wearing a suit worthy of Elton John."

"I promise only the glasses…and the shoes for the reception."

"You're not allowed to get anything dirty," Rory whispered in Finn's ear, "That's my job."

"I'll be back in an hour."

PDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLDPDLD

(2 HOURS LATER)

ring

"Rory Gilmore, I know what's eating Gilbert Grape…The fact the Leonardo DiCaprio is sexier than him."

"Rory Gilmore?" asked a deep male voice on the other end.

"Yes?" she asked.

"This is Walter from Hartford Hospital ICU. Your fiancée is here, we think you should come."

"Oh my G-d I'm on my way."

AN- any ideas you want to see let me know. Lorealie and Chris forever.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rory!" It was the first thing the girl in question heard as she ran into Hartford ICU, her face blotchy and wet from the tears that head spilled down her face.

"Tristan," Rory sighed in relief and took a good look at the boy, approximately ten stitches ran across his forehead and he hair was matted in blood that was not his.

"What happened?" Rory whispered hoping.

"There was a drunk driver, ran a red light. Colin has a broken arm, Logan dislocated his ankle and shattered his leg and…" Tristan's voice seemed to choke and he looked scared, "Finn got most of the damage, he broke his right leg and a few ribs, one of his ribs punctured his lungs. Rory he's still in surgery and has a seventy percent of survival."

"Where are Colin and Logan?" Rory asked quietly, worried for her fiancée.

"In the chapel," he whispered.

"Praying?" Rory asked in shock. Tristan nodded and she left to join Finn's friends. Walking in Rory joined Colin kneeling before the alter and Logan sitting in a thin pew.

Pdldpdldpdld

About an hour later Rory was distantly aware of Logan speaking with a doctor in the back of the room, then she felt someone touch her shoulder gently.

"Is he okay?" Rory asked Logan worriedly.

"Rory they did everything they could…" Logan trailed of looking at Rory, "but I'll be damned if he didn't pull through."

Rory was so relieved she couldn't even yell at Logan for scaring her like that, all she could do is give in too the need to close her eyes as she feinted.

AN: I know it's uber-short, but I'm tired and wanted to get something out to you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I'm looking for two stories! Um I'm Looking for a Lit, where Rory and Jess get together at the opening of the dragonfly, there's this thing about Kirk and flavored condoms? Can someone help? I'm also looking for a Rogan, the only thing I remember is Rory and Logan looking for a bed and she's worried he'll have a growth spurt. I would also like to know the age and locations of my readers just because I'm curios. Thanx a lot

Love and Peace

ML


	9. really short chapter nine

Rory woke up to someone shaking her gently.

"God I just had the worst dream," Rory said aloud clearing her throat.

"It wasn't a dream," came Tristan's voice from the foot of the couch, "I'm going to the cafeteria and wanted to know if you were hungry."

"It depends, can I go see Finn?"

"Not yet," Logan told her coming out of nowhere, "He's not awake and the doctors are keeping an eye on him for a while"

"Any word on how he's doing?" Logan was a little sad when he saw the concern in her eyes, knowing they would have never worked out.

"He has to stay here for a few days, then he has to be in a wheel chair for a week or two until his ribs heal, and then a crutch until his leg heals up."

Right as Logan finished a doctor walked out to speak to them.

"He appears to be doing fine, he woke up, and says he feels up to visitors, but we feel it would be wise to send you in one at a time." Logan smiled at Rory; she looked up at him her eyes begging for permission to be the first.

"Bride to be first," he smiled at her, and she smiled back widely.

"Are you sure? Colin do you want…?" Rory broke off when Colin shook his head. She carefully stood up, groaning as the blood rushed back to her tired legs. "Where…?" she asked, and the doctor motioned for him to follow him.

"There were no more rooms in the adult wing," the doctor explained, "so we had to put him in the pediatric ward, I hope that's no a problem. Walking in Rory noticed the purple kangaroos on the walls and had to laugh at the irony.

"Not at all," she told him, "he's just a big kid himself."

"All kids grow up eventually," said a scratchy voice from the bed.

"Nuh-uh," Rory protested eyes filling with tears, "Not Peter Pan."

"Obviously, my dear, you've never seen Hook," Finn smiled, and Rory knew this hadn't made him grow up, not yet.

"I have," Rory informed him sitting next to him on the bed, "I love that movie, whoever that Asian kid is, he was one sexy sixteen year old."

"Dante Bascol, he's the same kid from Take the Lead."

"No! You're kidding, that kid has short hair,"

"He's older then we are, he's thirty something," Finn smiled at his Bride-to-be, she was the only one he could talk to like this, well, the only one that could follow the conversation.

"I should probably let Logan see you," Rory looked truly disturbed at the thought of leaving the room.

"Wait until the doctor gets off shift, they'll come on their own."

"All right," Rory carefully layed down on the bed beside her fiancée. Slowly he put an arm around her solders, wincing as he felt his arms rub together.

AN- sorry it took so long guys, and because its so short…really don't hurt me….just review.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I'm back! Sick and slightly depressed but back…and I still don't own Gilmore Girls…BTW if you haven't seen A Hard Day's night I recommend you go to You tube and watch at least part of it, specifically the bathroom scene before reading.

It had been a week and a half since Finn had been in his horrible accident, and he was still in the hospital. Three or four days into his stay, Finn had been offered a room in the adult wing of the hospital, but turned it down because his room "had flare."

Lorelai and Rory walked into Finn's room one after noon after Rory's classes to be greeted with album upon album of fabrics, color schemes, and pictures of flower arrangements. Finn, Logan, Tristan, and Colin sat looking slightly afraid.

"Do you smell it?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Smell what?" Rory looked up at her mother.

"Channel Number 5, she's been here."

"Grandma?" Rory was furious, she had made it quite clear to her grandmother that the wedding would be hers and Finn's, and she was not to interfere.

"Sorry mare," Tristan came over to give Rory a hug and a brotherly kiss on the head. "We didn't even get to talk to her, a wedding planner came over and gave Finn the books and left, you just missed her." Rory walked out of the room angrily, when she returned she had a hefty bag a nurse had given her. Rory quickly walked over to the bed, grabbed as many books as she could and threw them away. Once she finished she sighed and lay down next to Finn on the bed.

"Now then," Rory sighed, "who wants to watch a movie?"

"What do you have?" Colin asked.

"Probably one of the best stupid comedies of all time." Lorelai said getting into the excitement of the movie.

"Stupid comedy?" Tristan said confused.

"Like Will Ferrell movies," Finn explained, "doesn't have much of a plot…its just kinda stupid."

"So with no more ado," Lorelai announced, "I present _A Hard Days Night_"

"A what's what?" Colin laughed, "It sounds like a porno!"

"He didn't!" Rory gasped.

"He did!" Lorelai told her daughter, "That BOY just defiled the name of John Lennon."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even know who John Lennon is!" Rory looked appalled, even as the words left her mouth.

"I do to!" Colin protested, "He's that guy from the Police!"

"That's Sting!" Finn started to turn red, ashamed to admit Colin was his friend.

"When Lane wanted to go shopping with me you said, and I quote 'stop breaking up the band Yoko'" Finn said in awe, "How did you get that if you don't even know who John Lennon was?"

"Eric said it on That 70's Show," Colin muttered, "I though it was an inside joke I'd missed."

"John Lennon was in The Beatles," Rory patiently explained, "the number one most successful rock n' roll band of all time. He was in the band with Paul McCartney." Rory was doing her best to jog his memory.

"The guy who just divorced Heather Mills?" Colin was very confused, "He was in a band?"

Finn grabbed Rory's shoulder before she could do anything stupid, like tackle him or something.

"It's all right luv," Finn whispered words of wisdom, "let it be, just put in the movie. (AN- sorry I know bad pun.)

While watching the whole gang was in hysterics over the crazy antics of John, Paul, George, Ringo, and of course, the Grandfather. The famous bathroom scene played Colin turned red while George Harrison tried to show Shake how to shave.

"I've only ever shaved with an electric razor," Colin muttered. Finn looked up at him and said, "Honestly me mind boggles at the very idea!" and once again the group cracked up.

"You've given me a brilliant idea!" Finn exclaimed suddenly while the credits were rolling.

"What's that," Rory yawned.

"Our wedding song," Finn started, "It should be _Something_."

"Yes Finn," Logan agreed sarcastically, "Generally there is something playing while the bride and groom dance.

"No!" Finn explained, "The Beatles song _Something._ You know, Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover, Something in the way she woos me." Logan still looked confused.

"Hold on!" Rory said looking through her purse, after a few moments she stood up and pulled out her i-pod and a small set of speakers. Then after a few more seconds music filled the room.

_Something in the way she moves,_

_Attracts me like no other lover,_

_Something in the way she woos me,_

_I don't want to leave her now,_

_You know I believe in hell._

_Somewhere in her smile she knows_

_That I don't need no other lover_

_Something in her style that shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe in hell._

_You're asking me will my love grow._

_I don't know I don't know_

_You stick around now it may show_

_I don't know I don't know_

_Something in the way she knows_

_And all I have to do is think of her_

_Something in the things she shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe in hell._

"Well now I'm in a Beatles mood!" Rory sighed, "Thanks Finn, now I have to make the drive back home to get _Across the Universe_, and then come back!"

"Wait!" Lorelai called right as Rory left the room, "I've just had a spectacular thought! I have an idea that will equally piss my mother off, and make for an amazing reception!"

Now Rory was interested, "What's your idea Mom?"

"What if," Lorelai whispered conspiratorially, "you have a Beatles themed reception?"

"How would that make Emily mad?" Finn pondered, "We just have really good music?"

"We could really go all out though," Rory murmured, "British flags on the walls, I could even find those mini skirts and go-go boots Mom and I wore when we went to the Paul McCartney concert!"

"Emily won't let anything happen without a live band, and who would be good enough to cover them?" Logan asked.

"I have a friend who does a really good McCartney, and he has a band," Finn told him, "I'll take care of it."

"Then it's decided?" Rory asked, "We're going to have the worlds most upsurd wedding reception?"

"It'll be fun though!" Finn smiled to himself, this was going to be very fun!


End file.
